


The terrorist incident…

by ArtsyGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bombs, Circle of Magi, Corruption, Diary/Journal, Elven Alienages, F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, Infection, Infection is Darkspawn Corruption, M/M, Multi, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Orzammar, Orzammar Bashing, Orzammar Culture and Customs, Orzammar Politics are Cut-Throat, Politics are Cut-Throat, Romance will come one day, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Some Diary Chapters, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: And so it began…At first everything was all right then there were more and more stray bags left at public places, which were deactivated immediately though. Then the bombers or bomber got cleverer, he or she or they resorted to new tricks that became more and more horrendous.First there was an incident with a “mirror” near a Dalish caravan there were supposed to be two infected but only one was found...





	1. The first incident… case Mahariel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern alternate universe re-imagining of the events that occurred in dragon age origins. A lot has been changed and a lot still stays the same.
> 
> I will try to update as often as possible.  
> If in time this work will be abandoned then I'll definitely add it to the notes here and into the summary (hopefully it won’t come to that).

The first incident… case Mahariel  
  
“Mirrors on the Billboard”  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
I am a part of the Dalish caravan. We live in trailers in the places where woods are close and live the way our ancestors did. That is what they will tell you, but really we are just a group of people who are really close, who learn the old ways and keep away from the rest of the world. Another thing that’s wrong, that we want others to believe, is that we have some technology; our ancestors didn’t have electricity, cars and stuff so that part is wrong. To others we just seem to be a group of people who avoid others and try to weasel away from taxes, but seriously no one gets away from taxes, not even us.  
  
There are quite a lot of Dalish caravans in the world but still in here, Ferelden, we are alone and we are weird.  
  
As to what we do - we study and learn and train, a lot. We train in the old weapon arts. We study our history and the old language, though there’s not much of it left and it is just more like slang mixed into our speech. Because we don’t get an education from the public schools (it would be to break tradition and that would be bad) so everyone is responsible for their own education and their children’s thus we have a lot to learn on our own even if it is usual school stuff for others.  
  
So yeah a lot of fun.  
  
Now… oh yeah I forgot it is expected to find someone from your clan so no outsiders and that is one of the reasons why we are made to keep to ourselves. Me - I have found closeness of another, it is fun, he is a very good and sweet person, but that’s that. I still want to explore the world outside the caravan, or as we are supposed to prefer to say “Clan”, I want to experience more of the real life and different people. I want to see the beauty as well as the ugliness of the world.  
  
The “special” person for me is…was Tamlen. We are childhood best friends and it made sense to “have fun”. I really do like him, he is very dear to me but I have never been sure to our future. I often told him about what I want to do with my life and what I want to see, experience, find and so on. He usually guilt-tripped me that I’m throwing away the hardedge of or people that I’m throwing away the thing we have between us. Then I always have thought that he is right… he still is, I guess.  
  
Now to how I got here, because that is what you want, don’t you? This is all a big interrogation to find all out about me. I know that I should calm down but HOW CAN I STAY CALM IF I ALMOST DIED AND MY LOVER IS FRIGGING GONE AND ASSUMED DEAD!!!???  
  
Life in clan is tight knit but that doesn’t mean I’m always together with Tam actually we tried to keep our “thing” hidden from others and as far as I know we were successful. But there is a saying: nothing is forever and the day the “big bad thing” happened I found something out and went to talk to him but a stubborn knife ear as he is he had something to tell me, something important that couldn’t wait for me explaining anything.  
  
So he took me to this shem town at night to some riverside (wondering away from our community is sort-of forbidden). He told me that I longed to see the world and the way of life of others. He told me that this could be the beginning if I would have him by my side for the rest of my life. I was shocked and then leaned on this weird electronical billboard that displayed some commercial about old antique mirrors that caught my eye only because of its too bright light. At first I didn’t notice the ticking because I was explaining to him how we had the talk of becoming bond mates, that I wasn’t ready for it. Even not at that moment when I had found out… then there was this small explosion. I woke up several days later back with the clan and there was this strange shem talking to the Keeper. This strange man took me with him because apparently I was ill and not even all the keeper’s magic could cure me, but he could. SO … here I am.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
-Written introduction of Nelora Mahariel of the Sabrae clan, a Dailish hunter, written by Nelora Mahariel from the headquarters of the Grey Wardens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Report on the first incident… case Mahariel  
  
-  
-  
  
The bomb used in this attack was touch activated (in this case by Mahariel’s leaning on the electronical billboard) and only packed a very small amount of poisonous gas that would only infect the people in very close vicinity at first minutes from the time of explosion.  
  
Security camera feeds from the street have been collected and taken from the owners. The area of the small explosion was examined and deemed safe, no quarantine needed.  
  
The billboard has been replaced by a new and safe one.  
  
No witnesses to the event have been found.  
  
The incident is being kept under wraps. The public must not know of this, yet.  
  
The ones who were present at the incident were Nelora Mahariel and her clan mate Tamlen of the Sabrae clan. Mahariel was the only one found, she is gravely ill, but she doesn’t realize it yet. It was short of a miracle that she was in as good of a situations she was in when I found her. Thanks to the healing arts of the Keeper and her own willpower she might have a chance…  
  
I have got the report on her. Mahariel’s skills would be of use to our order. She will be conscripted.  
  
As for Mahariel’s companion - there is no trace of Tamlen. He is gone and there’s no hope for him left.  
  
-  
-  
-Written by Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan  
  
Sent to: Ferelden’s members of the Grey  



	2. Second incident… case Brosca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not quite sure what I’m her for. Well I might have an idea, but in my defense I did it to provide for my family." - Faren Brosca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brosca is hard to write, but I made it and he got written. 
> 
> So every different origin and character from the specific origin is going to get their own "introduction" just like this just to get an idea what each of the characters is like because let's be honest some of them are going to get more attention than others and I still want all of them be people on their own even if I don’t put that much effort into writing as much of the as others (if that makes any sense).
> 
> .

  
Second incident… case Brosca  
  
Providing for my family  
-  
-  
-  
I’m not quite sure what I’m her for. Well I might have an idea, but in my defense I did it to provide for my family.  
  
I am Faren Brosca and I live in Dust town, in Orzammar, with my family that consists of my sister Rican and my mother Kalah.  
  
Even if the system of castes is “not present” then there still are castes-no matter what government of Orzammar tells you. Sure we, the casteless, don’t have the brands on the face and we have a little bit more freedom of movement then in the old days, but it still very much limits what we can do and how we can earn our money. For that reason me and sister work for Beraht. My sis is educated and a fine lady who also happens to be noble hunter- for the money and I’m just hired muscle for the Carta.  
  
So long story short: Beraht sent me to “fix” a round at the proving because he had a big deal of money riding on someone, but shocker of shockers the fella is drunk and I think: it would be a good idea to slip into he’s traditional dwarven armor and fight for him. Easier said than done. The traditional armors are heavy, terribly hot and difficult to move in to add to the difficulty the weapons are of classical dwarven make (meaning: heavily embellished and really heavy).  
  
Somehow I manage to win the tourney that is held just for the entertainment of nobles to up their ego (highly unpractical in my mind). And in the end by accident it’s found out that the person who was supposed to be fighting wasn’t the one dong the fighting – oops.  
  
Beraht is furious and takes me to he’s private jail, that no one outside Carta knows of, well until now because I’m spilling the beans. I break out kill Beraht and then stumble across he’s new and ambitious plaything who is shocker of shockers doing something with a strange bomb. When she sees me she accidentally activates it, runs away and locks me in. Then boom some red fog, I pass out and wake up in here.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
-Written introduction of Faren Brosca, from Dust Town, Orzammar, written by Faren Brosca from the headquarters of the grey wardens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Report on the second incident… case Brosca  
  
-  
-  
  
We have gotten a hint rom a secret source that within one of the Carta buildings a tainted bomb has gone off and that we are needed to do something about the situation.  
  
Our source was right. A medium sized terrorist bomb has triggered by accident and now a large are of the building is off limits to others.  
  
One dwarf was found inside. Looking further into the persona of the Dwarf I’ve found out that he is a hired goon for the Carta, who just recently happened to cause waves with dwarven nobility by beating their tournament called the Proving. The Dwarf is still alive, but infected.  
  
Upon speaking with the members of the Carta I’ve found out that their previous leader Beraht got payed a pretty penny for just storing the device in here. The money that was earned for storing the device was the same money used to bet on the Proving.  
  
I am currently decontaminating the area.  
  
I await for further instructions.  
  
-  
-  
\- Written by Ser Jory, a member of the Grey Wardens  
  
Sent to: Warden-Commander of Ferelden  



	3. The third incident… case Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is very intimidating AND she has a big vicious-looking mabary. " - Alistair

  
The third incident… case Cousland  
  
Traitorous Murderous Friends  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
This is utterly ridiculous that I have to write an introduction of myself and present my case. It would be a lot simpler to find the information online but no I have to type the damned introduction when my family lay dead and my brother is missing! Still it is not like I have any choice in the matter and it would be better to all not to waste any more time with this nonsense.  
  
I am Elissa Cousland, the daughter of Brice Cousland and Eeanor Mac Eanarig. My parents were the Teryn and Teryness of Highever. We’re the second most powerful family in the country. All of it was changed when a previous friend of our family sent he’s lackeys to attack our family and kill all the staff employed at our castle. The attack resulted in the deaths of my parents and the deaths of most of the staff, if not all.  
  
I was just told to write more about my family and myself and that I should be less bitter (or was it salty?). Here we go again. My name is Elissa Cousland. I have long blonde and slightly wavy hair and green eyes. My skin color is a tad bit darker than ivory (that means still that I am really white). My body type is thin with slight curves. My height is 1.68 m and my shoe size is 39. Plus my favorite color is blue. Is this good enough? I have a bachelor’s degree in politics and economy. I can speak Ferelden, Orlesian and Antivan. I’m somewhat considered a social butterfly with pristine reputation, I might add, who did a lot of presenting our family to the public. I can make charming conversation with anyone, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have my own opinion on different worldly matters. Oh and my father insisted that I’d go to self-defense classes and learn how to handle a weapon of my choice – I chose a sniper rifle (There have been several articles written about how Bryce does not let he’s children be defenseless that can be found online. There are pretty and if I might say so badass pictures to spice the text up.).  
  
My family has been ruling Highever since our 30 year old war with Amaranthine for Highever’s independence and we’ve been around since then. If you add up the years then you’ll get a pretty big number of years that, Highever has been prosperous (most of the time). Now that our family has the title Teryn taken away and granted to the slick bastard Howe then I dread to think what will happen.  
  
My family, in addition to running Highever, did a lot of investing in electronics, warfare and more lately promising startups. Our investments always turned out well and extremely profitable and thus, with the money we’ve earned, we have played a big role in making the education for all children, no matter what race, better in this land.  
  
The day of the destruction of our family my mother had guests: Lady Landra, her son Dairren, and her lady-in-waiting Iona. The same day my brother, Fergus, went to handle some dangerous business that threatened Highever (I believe it was about some bomb happy terrorist like people, I’m not quite sure). I actually asked to go with Fergus to oversee the strange situation but my father immediately deflated that idea because I was to oversee the castle while they are gone. Father was supposed to go the next day and meet up with Fergus, but that didn’t happen. That day I played with my nephew, was lectured by my mother about me having to find someone then I went to vent myself in our family’s bibliotheca, where I met a charming man Dairrien and had a pleasant conversation with him soon after that we had diner and I retied to my quarters.  
  
Later the very same night I woke to my mabary barking at something (It was 5 minutes till midnight at that time) and Dairrien went to see what it was, but as soon as he opened the door he was shot right through the throat, there was nothing I could do for him, and so I got dressed, pulled on a bulletproof vest and got a pistol from the safe and went to see what is going on in the house.  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw that night. There were bodies of our security guards everywhere, they were good people and I knew a lot of them, I saw my sister-in-law and nephew dead, their throats were slit. That night I took my first life and the second and the third… They gave me no other choice. When I saw the dead men they were all carrying the armor of Howe. That moment I knew that he had sent he’s army to slaughter us. That night was full of senseless destruction and ignorance for life. Finally I found my mother and then my father. Brice was wounded, badly, and at that time we were horrendously outnumbered. My parents told me to use a secret passage to get out of there. I fought them at first, but a daughter does what her father tells her to, it was the way I had been raised and I would not dishonor him by disobeying what he said.  
  
That day in the last moments I saw that my parents truly loved each other. Usually they were really close and loving when the cameras were out, at home there was some arguing, but at those last moments I saw the love between them. My mother even refused to leave him. She said that she would defend him with her last breath because they were in this together. That is the last memory of my parents.  
  
Sometime later I found out that some people were looking into the incident and from there I found my way here.  
  
Is all of this good enough`? Is it what you wanted to hear? Ae you people happy now to have this meaningless little written “introduction“ from me?  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
-Written introduction of Elissa Cousland, the rightful Teryness of Highever, written By Elissa Cousland from the headquarters of the Grey Wardens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Report on the third incident… case Cousland  
  
-  
-  
  
In a closer examination of the crime scene I’ve found out that the perpetrators of the massacre are now cleaning up the scene. They are wearing high end armor and carry expensive weapons that don’t come from any of the factories the Couslands have invested in. These weapons seem to be lacking seral numbers and what so ever mark of the manufacturer. Perhaps the lack of everything IS the identifying mark of the manufacturer.  
  
As for the armor that they are wearing- it carries the mark of Howe. I’ve done some listening to the ground and I’ve found out that in case where the Couslnds are not capable or able to fulfill their duties then Howe can take over immediately.  
  
I’ve tried to get into the Cousland’s security system, but there is nothing there. Everything has been wiped clean - probably by the team of Howe’s men clearing the scene.  
  
There seem to be no survivors from the staff of the castle to the family.  
  
As for the hint that Howe might be associated with the terrorist organization Blight all I can say is that this place is clean of taint and I’ve found no clues to bind those two together.  
  
It is curious how they are avoiding the attention of the public at this moment. It might be possible that they are rearranging the scene just to spin a good and believable tale for the public.  
  
I think I should mention this: a clocked figure has been following me around since I got here. I will try to lose the trail.  
  
-  
-  
\- Written by Alistair Theirin, Junior member of the Grey Wardens  
  
Sent to: Warden-Commander of Ferelden  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Report on the third incident… case Cousland (cloaked figure)  
  
-  
-  
  
I tried to lose the trail, but the clocked figure still got me. She is asking questions about my mission here. At first I tried to shrug and look stooped, but she isn’t buying it.  
  
The woman claims to be Elissa Cousland and she wants to meet my superior. She is very intimidating AND she has a big vicious-looking mabary.  
  
I await for further instructions to how to deal with the situation at hand.  
  
PS: Please be quick, the dog is giving me the eye. I think it’s hungry.  
  
-  
-  
\- Written by Alistair Theirin, Junior member of the Grey Wardens  
  
Sent to: Warden-Commander of Ferelden  



	4. Forth incident… case Surana and Amell: Solana

  
Forth incident… case Surana and Amell  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
I am Solona Amell, one of the mages of the circle and a sort-of noble because of the Amell heritage. As I said I am a mage and it isn’t an easy thing to be, even in today’s society. When a child shows any magical abilities then they are taken from their families to boarding schools where they teach us to handle our magic. When we do well in our training then we get to go through the final rite called: the harrowing. That is a nasty bit of business I won’t get into explaining. If a mage passes the harrowing then they are free to continue their life outside the circle while still being tightly monitored and if the mage fails then let’s say that they won’t make it. If the mage takes too long to become adept in magic then there is also the threat of being made tranquil. Life isn’t easy for us; mage rights have still a long way to go.  
  
In my close family I think all of my siblings have magic, but they are in other places, none of them have made it to Ferelden’s Circle. I believe that my family has disappeared entirely because as soon as I was taken here they dropped all contact. Only my cousin’s family has kept in touch, they live in Lothering and they are the only family I need because they haven’t abandoned me.  
  
I am extremely skilled with the healing arts and when the ceremony for passing the harrowing would have been over then I would have tried to get a job at a hospital to heal people and put my talents to use. But that is not what happened.  
  
Harrowings have been made to be more efficient these days. Multiple apprentices take on the challenge at the same time and at the end the ones who passed will have a ceremony held for them. Our group had 10 people who took the last test, 8 made it.  
  
It was in the middle of the ceremony, I finally got my certificate and then loud ticking began. Surana quickly identified the source and told that it was a bomb and there wasn’t much time left. Enchanters Wynne and Irving got everyone out of the room. While I stayed there and watched how everything happened so slowly. People were scared and stressed, they were hurrying out of the room. Suddenly I hear Surana speaking to me, he is a pretty good friend of mine geeze we even came in to the Circle the same day, and he has always been so focused on studying and just being out of the way of other mages. I’ll stop rambling and get back to the topic. He talked about something. Some bomb that would deploy no matter what. I didn’t hear the reason why it would deploy though.  
  
Finally I snapped back into reality, I still felt like walking through a fog. He told me that the bomb is going to blow and that he needed me to help him cast a magical barrier so others would be safe. At that moment I didn’t think that it could potentially cost my life, but now when I think about it I would do it again to save those people. I remember casting a barrier with Surana and then we were just standing there trying to keep it up. They say that time moves slowly at those moments but for me it was the opposite- one moment we were holding the barrier the next there was an explosion and then red gas that filled the room. That is all I can recall from the day.  
  
When I woke then I wasn’t at the Circle, I was here in this strange grey metal room with all of my electronics taken away and just told to write this “introduction”.  
  
I really want to get some internet connection to get in touch with my cousin and tell her that I’m alright otherwise she’ll worry herself sick.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
-Written introduction of Solona Amell, a mage of a once noble family, written by Solona amell from the HQ of the Grey  



	5. Fourth incident… case Surana and Amel: Alim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really don’t know who you people are and what you plan to do with me so these might as well be my last words: Solona Amell I am sorry for dragging you into this mess." - Alim Surana

  
Fourth incident… case Surana and Amell  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
When I awake in a strange place, what seems to be a guarded room with cameras where I’m told to write an introduction of myself and the events that brought me here the chances that I’m going to fight it are pretty slim.  
  
I hail from the Alienage of Denerim. I was raised by my grandparents because my father died of a heart attack and my mother, she ran away. I wound up in the circle about when I was 15 although my magic showed itself a lot sooner at the age of seven.  
  
Life in the Alienage was good, everyone knew each other and we kept together. I was actually pretty good at hiding my magic, but there is always something that ruins a good streak and for me it was a girl. It wasn’t her fault but I did it for her, she is not to blame…ever. That is a story of no importance right now so I’ll skip over to me being noticed as a mage and then taken to the Circle tower to train.  
  
At the tower I really didn’t make many friends, that wasn’t my goal. What I did was study, a lot- day and night long. The learning of magic was hard but trying to get other bits of education from the side was even harder. Now I’m a harrowed mage who now has a degree in constructional engineering.  
  
There is one friend I should mention though- her name is Solana Amell. We were taken to the circle at the same time. She is a year younger than me and she is a very gentle soul. We always stuck together and I always stood auf for her. She is magically really gifted and she helped me train, without her I think the fate of being made tranquil would have awaited me.  
  
Mages have to go through their harrowing to be deemed safe for life outside the Circle. I passed. There was a ceremony held for us where we would get some official pieces of paper that tell us we don’t have to stay in the tower. But during our ceremony some strange and loud ticking began somewhere. I went to see where it came from and found a bomb with a phone with buttons (instead the normal touchscreen) and some glass tubes with red liquid attached to it. I yelled that there’s a bomb and Enchanters got everyone out of the room (almost everyone).  
  
Amell was still standing there, looking into the crowd scurrying to get out. She had an empty look in her eyes. I yelled at her to get out bet she didn’t hear me. There wasn’t much time on the timer left just 30 seconds. I told her that we need to cast barriers so that others in the tower would be safe- that was when she heard me and we did just that. Blue magical light created a bubble like shield around us and the bomb. I was sorry to drag her into this situation but weighing the chances she would not have gotten away in time.  
  
Those 30 seconds went very slowly, it felt like several hours when finally there was a bang and the bubble filled with red gas.  
  
But if I am alive then she could be too.  
  
I really don’t know who you people are and what you plan to do with me so these might as well be my last words: Solona Amell I am sorry for dragging you into this mess.  
  
-  
-  
-  
\- Written introduction of Alim Surana, a city elf taken from the Circle, written by Alim Surna from the HQ of the Grey  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Report on the fourth incident… case Surana and Amell  
  
-  
-  
  
I have come to the Circle of magi to contain the situation and del with the consequences of the bomb.  
  
When proceeding to the room where a ceremony was held when the bomb exploded I find two mages holding up a barrier over the room. Inside the room can be seen two mages, it seems that they are still breathing. The red gas has faded, but there’s no way of knowing if it’s safe for others, yet.  
  
The mages created a multiple layered barrier to let me inside the room to begin the decontamination process and tent to the two mages. They are definitely infected – I can sense the taint in them.  
  
When the mages and the room are deemed safe and not contagious the mages lower all the barriers.  
  
The bomb used in this attack was definitely planted by the terrorist group Blight. It will make its way to our HQ to be studied, like with the previous cases.  
  
I’m told about the infected mages and they seem to be quite ideal candidates for our order. I will try to get them to join.  
  
As for the incident and the public knowing about it- it will be kept under wraps. Archdemon wants panic and chaos- those are he’s elements and we need to keep him in a disadvantage for as long as possible.  
-  
-  
-Written by Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan  
Sent to: Ferelden’s members of the Grey  



	6. Fifth incident… case Tabrises: Darrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could talk a lot about how amazing I am but I don’t think the people here want it so I’ll get to the triple wedding, that was RUINED, and the saving of fellow elves. " - Darrian Tabris

  
Fifth incident… case Tabrises  
  
The Botched Wedding  
-  
-  
-  
  
Sure I see how this goes: I save some of my fellow elves from an idiot human brute, who thought it was the old days when he could do anything without any consequences. I’m stating a fact here: WE ARE ELVES, WE ARE PEOPLE TOO! But no that Vaughn fella didn’t think so, he thought it was alright to brake an entering at a triple wedding with his overly armed posse group and kidnap elven women. Damn got sidetracked. Anyway the point is the human brute des something bad, I do something good and I get the paperwork, when I’m a victim too. Where is the justice in this world?!  
  
I’ve never had a fancy way with words so my introduction will be blunt. First I’m an elf. My name is Darrian Tabris. I am the son of Adaia, a really awesome mother, and Cyrion Tabris, not as awesome as mum but still a great dad. For an elf I’m considered tall 1,8 m. I’ve been told that I look a lot like my younger sister, but meh I don’t know. Oh yeah my father is pasty white as f*** but not me thankfully I got my skin color from mommy dearest, which is golden brown. Oh and another thing about my appearance – I’m ridiculously handsome, just sayin ya’know for any ladies out there who might be reading this.  
  
I’ve actually got 12 years of education, it was hard, but thanks to my lil sis I made it. For work I build stuff like buildings and that means I’m quite handy with tools (not just tools though ;D). I almost forgot about one thing: my mum trained me in firearms and gave some basic knowledge of her martial art skills so I’m not a person to be messed with. I’m quite good at saving damsels in distress because of it too.  
  
I could talk a lot about how amazing I am but I don’t think the people here want it so I’ll get to the triple wedding, that was RUINED, and the saving of fellow elves.  
  
Weddings are a big thing for us so a triple wedding was even bigger thing.  
  
We all were minding our business when some human troublemaker with he’s few lackeys found he’s way to the CLOSED wedding place where he started making trouble. One thing lead to another and my cousin Shianni knocked the Vaughn out with a strong bottle of cheap scotch. The human’s friends had to drag the beaten troublemaker out of there and we thought all was fine again.  
  
Later me, my sister, my cousin Soris and our arranged spouses to be (I forgot to mention that this was my wedding too) were standing in ceremony when the annoying human came back with he’s armed posse. The daft idiot started commanding women around to go with him to he’s “private party” where they would have some “fun”. As a perfect gentleman I could not see him treat women like that and stood up against him, but to my luck (not) one of he’s goons knocked me out from behind when I was trying to get through to him.  
  
When I came to then I singlehandedly went to save the damsels in distress (there were some friends with me, but I did the most of the work) to the manor of the Vaughn (I forgot to say that he is filthy rich and is important with the human community). So we break in, there is a bloody massacre (they attacked first, we were defending ourselves!) we leave Nelaros to stand guard while me and Soris go to see what’s down the hall, we found the lost women, well most of them. There are guards in the room and I take them out then my little sister decides to tag along and Soris is supposed to escort the women out of there. We get back to Nelaros standing watch and I save he’s life by shooting the man who was already aiming for him (the aiming man actually got a shot and Nelaros was hit, but not badly and I suggested that my is and him should get a room). So Soris and Nelaros take the women out of the place when I and my tagalong sister go to look for our cousin Shianni.  
  
We find her in a bad state, she’s crying. We talk with the bad guys, things go haywire, and we kill the bad guys. Then we tell Shianni to get out of the place as fast as she can because my little sis found a strange bomb like looking thing. Shianni runs away, the bomb starts ticking and then there’s a small boom sound and the room fills with strange gas. Then I wake up in here.  
-  
-  
-  
  
\- Written introduction of Darrian Tabris, city elf, written by Darrian Tabris from the HQ of the Grey


	7. Fifth incident… case Tabrises: Kallian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was my wedding day, it was full of horrors, but still…" - Kallian Tabris

  
Fifth incident… case Tabrises: Kallian  
  
The botched wedding  
-  
-  
-  
  
This is no way to treat a lady! It was my wedding day, it was full of horrors, but still, and I deserve better then to wake up after a strange bomb explosion in some weird room where I’m told to write an “introduction” to who I am and the events that occurred on the wedding day.  
  
It occurred to me that when you have me here doing this then my brother must be nearby, because ass history shows we are quite inseparable. Geeze I feel for you people because he’s “introduction” will be a ton of fun to read. Good luck with the boasting and inaccurate depictions of events that he has re told in a way that shows him in the best light.  
  
If you want a more accurate depiction of the event then board train Kallian. That sounds bad but for the records I didn’t mean anything by it (to any with a dirty mind).  
  
First who am I? To most I would seem a short elf with fiery red hair and a busybody way of life, but that is not all I am. I am somewhat educated - 12 years of education and a learned profession of a chef, during the 12 years ofc. I have an older brother Darrian Tabris (older by 1 year). We are often told that we look alike, but I don’t see it- he is tall, I’m short, I’m a redhead and he is a brunette.  
  
My father is Cyrion Tabris and my mother was Adaia Tabris, she came from outside the community of Denerim’s Alienage. Both of my parents have been great. Father has always looked out for our education and mum always made sure we knew how to stand up for ourselves and she also taught us not to be defenseless.  
  
Well some time my mother died, she was killed during a political campaign, where a human tried to lessen our rights so things would be like in the old times (it wouldn’t happen in our society these days because people would stand up) and some idiotic humans thought it was right to bully us and rob us and do all sorts of nasty stuff during the campaign, but my mother stood up to them and as a result she was ambushed in a dark alley at night. She was badly wounded. The wound got infected and that’s the reason why she died (it might have as well been those idiotic humans because of them she got the infection). Since that time I’m a little racist towards humans. I know that all of them aren’t bad and I don’t act the way that all of them are but when I get a vibe of slight racism from them then I turn 180° to elven social justice warrior.  
  
Not that long after the death of my mother the parents of my cousins Soris and Shianni died and they came to live with us. We all had one thing in common- we all had lost people close to us and hat made us a strong family, it does not matter that it’s a little untraditional.  
  
We are elves and we prefer to live in the Alienage because those are our communities full of our culture. The bad rep from the old days isn’t really gone in Alienage, but today we are a tight-knit community with our own beautiful, CLEAN, SAFE part of the cities.  
  
I think that now you people have understood how important traditions are to us and then it won’t be a surprise that according to tradition we practice arranged marriage. I, my brother Darrian and my cousin Soris were matched with our spouses to be from Highever and we all were to be married in a triple wedding. I am aware that an idea of parents or hahrens finding us our future spouses might seem weird and really old-fashioned, but this is just what we do and we are proud of it, proud of our traditions and roots.  
  
It would be ridiculous if anything went smoothly for our family so before the ceremony and meeting Nelaros, my betrothed, some rude and, judging from the odor, drunk human “noble” came around harassing us - quite forcefully I might add. The situation got a little out of hand when my cousin Shianni hit the troublemaker with a bottle so hard that he lost consciousness. That part is important because it’ll come back in the story to bite us from the ass.  
  
That day was the first time we had any contact of our spouses to be. That day was the first time I saw Nelaros. He is a jeweler by profession, and from what little time I’ve spent with him, he’s an absolute delight as a person. I wasn’t thinking that I would be so open for the idea of being married to some stranger - because reasons from the past. Upon meeting Nelaros I realized that the situation isn’t that bad, it could be a new and a good chapter in my life. I was at that moment ready to make my father and mother proud.  
  
Now I’m going to jump forward in time to where the action begins. It was the time for the wedding. We made it to our spouses and in the middle of the ceremony the very same human bastard (not not the fatherless kind of bastard) came with he’s armed thugs and began making demands that our women would join a “party” that he is having or something bad will happen. Of course I dared to speak up and then he struck me so hard I blacked out. When I came to then I was in a small room with my sisters-in-law to be and bridesmaids (I told the hitting a “noble” with a bottle would come and bite us from the ass.).All of them were cooing over me. They are really great bunch of people. I was actually fine just had a hell of a headache and was furious of the situation because things like that shouldn’t happen in today’s society because it isn’t the middle ages and WE, ELVES, ARE PEOPLE TOO.  
  
I checked if everyone was all right, they were scared and in Shianni’s case - angry. I checked if I still had my trusty Fang (a really small dagger given to me by my mum) still under my garter - it was there and Sianni remarked: “Classic cousin, what would you have done if your husband would have found it on our wedding night?” I answered: “It is never unwise to go unprotected to anywhere towards any situation.” Then we began laughing and some goons with guns came and took a hold of Shianni. I was ready to grab Fang and go attack them, but she shook her head and mouthed to me: “Don’t.” The thugs dragged her out of the room and locked the door- I tried to pick it with a hair pin from one of the bridesmaids but then some other goons entered the room to guard us. One of us was so shaken that she just kept frantically reciting the Chant of light and they shot her because she didn’t listen to them, because she didn’t shut up. The wall behind her was covered with spattered blood. The others screamed and clinged to me. I was ready to grab Fang and go for their throats, but Valora she kept me back.  
  
As if on cue my brother and Soris came in through the door. The thugs were distracted and my cousin slid me a pistol on the floor. My brother shot one of the armed guards and I shot the other. Soris said that he would take us away from this pace, but I decided to go with Darrian to find Shianni.  
  
As it came out they had left my betrothed Nelaros to stand guard at a door. He was so lucky to have made it out alive because there was an armed goon who had spotted him and was aiming for him. I quickly pushed Nelaros out of the way, there were two shots- one from the goon and other from my brother. In that moment I and Nelaros fell to the floor. I looked at him and asked if he was alright, he thought so. My brother then proceeded to make a bad remark that two of us should get a room. I got up kicked him in the ribs and we both gave Nelaros a hand to get up. I saw that he had been hit with a shot, gladly nothing really dangerous if I’m not mistaken then he was hit in the diaphragm. Still despite being injured he asked to come with us, but we sent him away to get that wound tended to.  
  
Then I and my brother proceeded to find Shianni. When we got to her she was crying on some leather couch and that bastard Vaughn was zipping up his pants while four of he’s goon stood there watch. He tried to pay us a lot of money for denying everything that happened here. We said no and that we will press charges. Vaughn wasn’t pleased with that and he attacked. That brute forced our hand; we had to “neutralize” him. We did society a favor by ridding them of such an ass who disregards basic people’s rights.  
  
My brother tended to Shianni while I looked around. I saw a weird thing and told them to run; only Shianni ran and my brother came to see what the fuss is about. I had found a bomb. It was hocked up to a burner phone and it had some glass tubes with some weird red liquid attached to it. I thought it was some gas bomb (just like in the crime series on television), but my brother didn’t believe it and said I was a phony thing and kicked it with he’s foot. Then the ticking began and the burner phone screen had a 10 second countdown. If it was a gas bomb then all we had to do was close the doors to contain or delay the spread of the gas so that others could get out of this place.  
  
Then there was a small explosion and the room filled with gas. That is all I can remember.  
  
Later I woke up in here.  
-  
-  
-  
\- Written introduction of Kallian Tabris, city elf, written by Kallian Tabris from the HQ of the Gray  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Report on the second incident… case Tabrises  
-  
-  
  
Whoa this is a mouthful.  
  
First things first. I went to the scene of bombing. There were two infected survivors- two elves with similar features. One was male the other female. The gas in the area had faded and the risk of getting infected was minimal, but still according to protocol decontamination process was gone through.  
  
The remains of the bomb were collected. This time it seemed that the device went through a bigger explosion with greater heat because the bits and pieces left were molten and scattered more around the room.  
  
The building, where the incident took place, has been examined; security videos have been collected and deleted from servers.  
  
I have met with the whiteness and victims. I can’t believe that someone would be such an ass and ruins someone’s special day like that. Poor elves. Sorry back to the subject. I answered a lot of questions and told them that the bomb was of the human’s own make not from the terrorists.  
  
A red headed cute elf asked the most questions. I think she is one of the cousins for the infected elves. She has remained surprisingly strong after her ordeal.  
  
In this report I have an attachment of the security video of the day’s events. I believe that the two elves would be excellent additions to our order. And the female Tabris is kind of good looking so that won’t hurt either.  
  
I await for further instructions.  
-  
-  
-Written by Daveth, a member of the Grey Wardens  
Sent to: Warden-Commander of Ferelden  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for any mistakes in my writings. I’m not that big of a grammar nazi and I don’t have anyone else like a beta reader who would be willing to point out those things. Just saying, but if anyone would volunteer I really wouldn’t mind. Just hit me up in the comments if you’re interested or for anything really.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome too!


	8. Sixth incident… Aeducan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Power is one of the oldest motivations and when that power is threatened people can do unexpected things…" - Duran Aeducan

  
Sixth incident… Aeducan  
-  
-  
-  
  
For those who are not educated enough to know who I am:  
  
I am Duran Aeducan, the second son of king Endrin, the leader of Orzammar’s army.  
  
I am skilled in battle and graceful with tactics. I am a person you don’t want to antagonize or there will be blood.  
  
How I got here? - simple. Little bother wanted to rise in ranks and the people in he’s way were he’s own two brothers. I have to give it to Behelen- he is clever, but clever is not good enough- clever does not have dignity. If you want someone out of your way then you do it in an honest fight at the eyes of our ancestors.  
  
People think that dwarven politics are “old-fashioned”, but they are wrong. Our politics have come a far way. Once the king held the highest power that was almost uncontrolled, but now there are a lot of elections. King is a high power, but he’s power is not absolute. A king has to listen to the assembly and he can’t do anything without 51% of it being on board (except on war time- that brings a whole new set of rules and laws) .So king is controlled by the assembly- assembly is being watched over by the high council, that is being watched over by the council that is being watched over by the lower council. All hold great power and (except king- he is chosen by succession, but if he is unworthy the assembly can choose to overrule him) all are found by democratic elections from the dwarven people.  
  
Because we are nobility then we all have people tagging along with us. They are supposed to be bodyguards, but in my case they are more like glorified errand boys, who I thought to be trustworthy.  
  
The gist of the banishment is that Behlen tried to make me believe that my older brother, Trian, wants to eliminate me because the Assembly MIGHT choose me instead of him. Power is one of the oldest motivations and when that power is threatened people can do unexpected things, but that didn’t matter because I knew Trian and I wouldn’t believe it.  
  
The very same day I had to go and talk to Trian in he’s office, but found him dead. At that moment my brother, Behlen, and father, Endrin, walk into the room. Behlen accuses me of killing him and ask for the “eyewitnesses” side of the story and both of my “bodyguards” spin an absurd lie about me being the one to end Trian’s life.  
  
Trian didn’t have an security cameras in he’s office- he was paranoid like that, sometimes I think that even rightfully so because the very same cameras’ feed can be hacked and used against him. That day I cursed he’s paranoiance.  
  
No matter how I would have presented my case I would have lost because the assembly can be quick to move in their matters- they pled me guilty before any real investigation because in a matter like that people are always left wondering if I did it. All that was left to do was for my father to decide my sentence before the potential danger - the “sibling killer” could do more damage to the family, to Orzammar and overall political landscape. King Endrin chose exile.  
  
I was sent to the Deep roads. By the stone I fought day and night with horrid creatures from nightmares and made it to surface where a representative from long forgotten order was waiting for me. I had no better alternative then to follow the man. Thus here I am.  
-  
-  
-  
\- Written introduction of Duran Aeducan, an exiled prince of Orzammar, previous commander of its armies, written by Duran Aeducan from the HQ of the Grey  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Report on the sixth incident… case Aeducan  
-  
-  
  
Dwarven politics is a delicate matter that needs to be dealed with extremely carefully.  
  
It was found out that the poison used to kill Trian Aeducan was a modified version of the gas used in the terrorist group’s bombs. The usually used gas was meant to infect not kill at first contact, but this was a liquid version of the same thing, but it was altered to kill at first contact.  
  
We were lucky to find out about the poisoning of Trian Aeducan – it seems we have allies in the dwarven kingdom on these grave times.  
-  
-  
\- Written by Ser Jory, a member of the Grey Wardens  
Sent to: Warden-Commander of Ferelden  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Report on the sixth incident… case Aeducan (retrieval)  
-  
-  
  
\- It is known that the dwarven nobles still train in combat arts. They are vicious warriors who are hard to match. In the case of Duran Aeducan, the exiled prince, I would suggest recruitment.  
  
I have gone through the old maps and found the most probable points of exiting the Roads. The Deep Roads are too vast and dangerous to go and search for him. All we can do now is to hope he surfaces somewhere.  
  
I have added a picture of the schematic of the map and marked locations for each of you to monitor for the exiled prince. When you spot him then your job will be to bring him to our headquarters.  
  
In peace, vigilance  
In war, victory  
In death, sacrifice  
-  
-  
-Written by Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan  
Sent to: Ferelden’s members of the Grey  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that all of the warden origins and the wardens from them have been introduced into this world.
> 
> So far I have been a fast updater with this story, but things will not go on like that for a lot longer because soon I’ll have to continue my studies and writing anything on the side is a lot slower.
> 
> I have an idea where and how this story will go on, but if there is anyone out there who has some great ideas or unwritten head canons that could fit into this universe then do tell.
> 
> If anyone would be interested to co-author this (by helping to write this story and keep it going a lot better), help out, give me ideas on how to go on, give some good old constructive criticism or anything really then contact me in the comments and we’ll figure things out.
> 
> If you have made it this far then thank you for reading and I truly hope that you enjoy.


	9. Diary of Nelora Mahariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...the Order has changed, the world has changed, but the people are who they were centuries ago, they just hide it better these days. " - Nelora Mahariel

  
Duncan told me that being a Warden can take its toll and to help me stay sane he suggested that I should begin keeping a diary.  
  
I wonder did he tell me to keep a diary because of all that has happened to me that got me here or is it something all of the Wardens do? Or perhaps it is to spy on me and keep an eye on me to see if I’m going crazy?  
  
Heck I really don’t care and thus I’m willing to give it a shot.  
  
Anyway what have I to lose? - Silence is your answer.  
  
Suddenly going crazy doesn’t seem like a stretch.  
  
SO here I am… A Gray Warden.  
  
Good news is that my health has improved and I’m back to my full strength. To think of it I’m almost back to my old self. Now I’m even lying to myself. I’ll never be my old self. Too much has happened.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 4.April 2018

 

  
It didn’t take long for Duncan to put me to work. Just now cleaning the place and having a go at studying the Wardens. It’s a welcome distraction, but I’d better be with my clan doing my menial chores there and getting another history lecture from the Keeper or Merrill.  
  
Oh by the gods how I miss them.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 5.April 2018

 

  
Keeping a diary is hard work. What do I write about in here when there is nothing to write about? Should I speak of how clean the place is and how much ‘fun’ it is sweeping the floors and reading old dusty books. – I think not!  
  
I am still sad a lot, but thankfully I think the others don’t notice. They’d better not because I’m doing my darned best to do so.  
  
Anyway today Ally begun teaching me the ropes of managing the communication feeds between the Warden agents spread across Ferelden. – Jay, something more interesting to do, I hope.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 11.April 2018

 

  
The training has intensified- even more learning of the history and core values of the Wardens, even more thorough study of the management of Warden’s online databases, communications and even sparring AND training in the usage of different weapons.  
  
Now I don’t get to be sad because sadness only creeps out when I’m alone and when I get an opportunity to wonder in my thoughts. When there are things to do then the thoughts stay at the back of my head and that is good. No gloomy thoughts for me.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 15.April 2018

 

  
It isn’t bad constantly doing something because that keeps my thoughts and emotions at bay. Without all of the distractions I would have already been in shambles because of everything that happened.  
  
Poor Tam-Tam. Our timing was just the worst.  
  
I am still sad, but I keep it to myself and only let go of the ‘strong mask’ when I’m alone and when I know I won’t be disturbed. Thankfully I’m not alone much these days.  
  
Getting to know the people present at the HQ at the building has been a great deal of help too because the more I get to know them the more they seem to be like people not some flawless symbols. The flaws of the others make me feel a tad bit more like I belong, that I can get used to a life such as this.  
  
To think of it, it was mostly getting to know Alistair because Duncan was always busy with everything.  
  
Ally is what I hoped that humans really are back when I lived with my clan.  
  
BTW keeping a diary is still a pain in the backside.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 22.April 2018

 

  
It seems that the Wardens are a strange bunch, really secretive so I thought it would be a good idea to write down what I know of the others.  
  
I found out that there are 12 wardens in addition to me present at Ferelden.  
  
12 minus Ally and Duncan means that there are 10 wardens I don’t know.  
  
I had heard some mentions of a ser Jory, some Daveth ,who was on his way back to the HQ, some big burly man with a big and fuzzy beard and a serious elf (The last two were the descriptions given by Alistair).  
  
That makes two Wardens who I have met, two names I have heard and two vague descriptions. Six more Wardens to go.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 24. April 2018

 

  
Since the time I came here I’ve been reading the stories of old wardens and that made me think about them and us. The old wardens worked together in groups, but we are spread out all over the country. Their strength lay in great numbers and force, but ours is intel and espionage?  
  
It is strange that the wardens are spread all over the country, not working together in force like in the very old stories. Then again the order has changed, the world has changed, but the people are who they were centuries ago, they just hide it better these days.  
  
That went gloomy fast, but am I wrong?

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 23. April 2018

 

  
Duncan left the HQ. I and Alistair were left to manage the flows of information between the members or agents or spies or whatever anyone wants to call themselves. Strangely enough no names of the Wardens were mentioned, they really care about their secrecy.  
  
Ally told me that names are only used in important reports just like the one Duncan wrote when he recruited me that and that I’m still of insufficient rank to see the names because... security reasons. Ughh this is the red tape that is mentioned in the cheap spy and detective novels.  
  
Ah well I’ll gain their trust in time and perhaps even rise in ranks.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 25.April 2018

 

  
Actually getting to know Alistair isn’t bad. The man has interesting views on the world and he already explained a lot of it to me because as a Dalish I have missed out on the experience.  
  
As an added bonus Alistair isn’t boring. He doesn’t let things get very serious and gloomy; he always lightens the situation with humor.  
  
I think he feels bad for me because of the way I found my way to the order and thus he tries to make me feel better.  
  
I don’t like people pitying me, but he hasn’t said it is pity so there is something.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 28.April 2018

 

  
Ally had to leave today and I was left to hold down the fort and manage the message feeds.  
  
Being alone in the boring building with rooms that have no character to them. Just identical white and grey rooms and halls, no colors. All of it feels oppressive, dull and lonely.  
  
Once I liked to think that I like to be alone, but that was when I lived with my clan. Now I’ve realized how wrong I was… I hate being alone, I’m not used to it. Back home, with the Dalish, there was someone always near, there was someone you could always go to, but here is different. Here are the bland walls and empty halls with no one to talk to. I have to stay strong because I owe it to those important to me.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 30.April 2018

 

  
Managing the information and messaging feeds is easy work that doesn’t take much effort so I have taken even more so than before to reading (while keeping a watchful eye on my daily tasks of course). Reading and keeping myself busy is the rescue line or the sanity line for me.  
  
The few reading materials in the place are old history books that I now have read. Seriously all of them, some have even been read twice… TWICE!  
  
Thoughts of my clan, my friends, my family make me sad and smile and cry while smiling. Sometimes I just cry without smiling.  
  
Being alone is the worst.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 4.May 2018

 

  
Today I got orders to set one room that according to Ally looks like a ‘homey cell’ ready for someone.  
  
That means one of the other Wardens is finally coming back and now I’ve got to get my strong mask on again and smile to the world.  
  
At least now I can (perhaps) knock one number off of the six totally unknown wardens.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 5.May 2018

 

  
Got a message from Duncan that he is bringing two people and that they too need rooms ready and then there was a panicky e-mail from Ally that he is bringing an intimidating woman by and that she too needs a room ready for her. He also told me to get some kibbles. Scratch that a lot of kibbles (Ally’s words not mine).

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 6.May 2018

 

  
First one back at the HQ was Alistair with a blonde human woman and a huge dog. I was expecting the unknown warden or Duncan coming back first, but I’m glad that Ally came back, he is a good person who just happens to be funny and pleasant company.  
  
It seemed to me that Alistair couldn’t get the blonde angry looking woman sort of ‘locked up’ in one of the ‘homey cells’ fast enough. The human is pretty and a little scary indeed- scary in a way that she’ll drag you by your ear and wag her finger and give a way too long lecture just like the Keeper used to do.  
  
What wouldn’t I give for a lecture from Keeper Marethary…

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 7.May 2018

 

  
As it came out the unknown warden wasn’t the fully unknown warden, he was the one who went by the name Jory. Ah well six more wardens STILL to go.  
  
The Jory Warden is very friendly, but he is busy with the dwarf he brought here. I think that they are going to make him go through the joining to.  
  
Later this evening Duncan came with two unconscious mages. I could tell that they were mages by the robes. Uuu… and one of the mages was an elf – jay!  
  
The society tells that mages and magic is bad, but the Dalish say that mages and magic is useful, sometimes good and in wrong untrained hands dangerous.  
  
Is it a good sign that mages and magic is needed? I don’t know what to make of it.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 8.May

 

  
Today everyone was busy scurrying around and preparing for the big Joining, four people in total. I think that the Joining ritual is held right now.  
  
From what I’ve heard the ritual can go really well because the Joining process has been tweaked or modified through the ages so that more would-be Wardens would survive, but there is still the chance of death. Alistair told me that his Joining was the one where one of them kicked the bucket. So that still reminds them… us that life is fragile, too fragile.  
  
I hope that all of them make it.

\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 9.may 2018

 

  
Even with all the additional people the place feels empty because everyone is focused on their own thing. Well there was a moment of not loneliness when I was sent to accompany one of the circle mages, the elf. He seemed pleased that I wasn’t someone else because he too thought that the people behind the doors are supposed to be really scary humans.  
  
The elf’s name is Alim. He seems to be a good guy only a little too jumpy and scaredy at times, but that’s just that. Everyone has got quirks even I.  
  
We talked about how hospitable the Wardens are at first when they lock you up and make you write something, the Joining and then I told him that it isn’t so bad being here. I hope I soothed his mind a bit.  
\- Diary of Nelora Mahariel 10.May 2018

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Such a big achievement, for me at least. 
> 
> It is rather difficult keeping on writing when I have to keep studying and doing art and so much more. Sorry for whining and the long updating time.
> 
> If anyone reading this has any ideas on where the story could go then I’m always willing to listen and even apply the idea to this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for making this far and reading it!!!


	10. Even Kittens Need Sleep (Alistair's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t expect her to figure it out. He didn’t and no one from his Joining had. Of course a part of that was due to he’s own stupidity. He should just keep his mouth shut and think before saying anything…

  
One day Duncan appears with a strange woman by his side. The woman is a smaller elf who has tattoos on her face. Her eyes are big and of unique shade - amethyst and she has dark brown hair with a shine matching her eyes. She looks sick: overly pale, dark circles under her eyes, feverish flush on her cheeks, slumped posture and her movement is weary. To add to it there is the taint he can sense in her. All that put together means that she must be the Dalish hunter Duncan talked about.  
  
The two go into one of the ascetic rooms that to him seem like glorified cells, but homey cells at that. No doubt that Duncan will have her writing the ´introduction´ just like he and others were made to before. It is a funny tradition that brings sort of guilty and funny ‘ha ha’ pleasure to see someone else do it. Not the bad ’ha ha’, rather the type that says: I’ve been there and know what you’re going through. It is just one of the uniting points for them as Wardens that they tend to talk and laugh about later.  
  
When Duncan exits the room he waves him to the side. “Hello Duncan was that the new recruit you talked about?”  
  
He nods and smiles kindly. “How observant, Alistair, this is indeed she.”  
  
Alistair has a goofy smile on his face “What can I say - I try.” He straightens his posture and stands at attention like a soldier in an army waiting for orders. “So what do you want me to do now? Keep an eye on the new would-be recruit? Tell her the glorious tales of the Wardens of old? ”  
  
At a closer look Duncan looks tired too. They must have been travelling here nonstop because it takes a lot of stress and waking hours for the old Warden to look that tired. He knows that from experience. One time Duncan took him to a stakeout to see if a person is involved with the group of terrorists that call themselves the Blight. In the end they spent 72 hours keeping watch over this one dwarven man without any sleep, mind you, to find out that he was just smuggling lyrium to some ex-Templar addicts. That was one of the moments he was overly relieved that he never took the vows to become one because he might have ended up like those poor souls. The dwarf’s business wasn’t their business so they moved on. Anyway Duncan looks just like he hasn’t had any sleep for three days. “When she is done writing then I want you to archive it then answer her questions and keep an eye on her health.”  
  
He’s being sarcastic. “Answer the questions. A wonderful job indeed. Just not the ones about the joining, right?”  
  
Even though he is exhausted Duncan has an edge to his gaze that seems to be unaffected by the lack of sleep. That very edge is directed at Alistair. “This is not a matter of joking around, Alistair.”  
  
He briefly looks at the ground, realizing his own stupidity. There is a life on the line and he is well a classic Alistair deflecting worries with humor. “Of course it is not, I’m sorry Duncan. I’ll get to it.” He crosses his arms. “But this is just me being curious. You mentioned her already being infected and even I sensed the taint in her when you came in. How long has she been like that?”  
  
Duncan frowns “Five days since the initial exposure. This is why I have to go and prepare the joining as fast as possible. I’m afraid that she won’t make it to her sixth day, no matter her willpower or the healing arts used by her Keeper. ” Keeper is another Dalish clan rank thing. They were the heads of their clans and capable mages even to this day their healing arts are held in high regard amongst people. There are plenty of stories of people who are terminally ill looking for the mysterious Dalish to heal them. According to stories they’ve gotten better, but it isn’t sure if there’s any truth to it.  
  
He tries to lighten the situation with humor. “Sure, it would be bad if she died before the joining, that leaves a bad stain on the rep of the wardens,“ Duncan’s Frown deepens and he again sees that humor was inappropriate at that moment. “And I can see from the look on your face that I should get to it. Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on her and notify you if her condition changes.”  
  
“You do that Alistair.” He nods in acknowledgement and Duncan rushes away to prepare the Joining for the Dalish.  
  
They both go their own ways and when Duncan is out of hearing range Alistair lets out a low whistle “Five days, that’s impressive!”  
  
***  
  
Alistair activates the control panel next to the room’s door the elf is in, brings out the video feed from the room and sits down on a chair in front of the wall in the narrow hallway while keeping a close eye on her.  
  
The elf is even paler when she came in and the dark circles under her eyes have gone darker. Duncan was right – it is doubtful that she’ll make the sixth day of infection.  
  
He hasn’t seen any real Dalish elves in his life. Sure there are actors playing the role in the movies and books where the main character has a Dalish elf in their team, but she doesn’t look like those elves. She seems to be more like a plain person you could bump into on the street. In the media the Dalish elves seem to be very close to the nature, dressing in green and wearing fancy leatherworks with vine embellishments and fancy stitchings of pretty leaves. If it weren’t for the tattoos and the strange soleless shoes than she’d seem like another city elf.  
  
He observes the elf’s typing. It seems that she understands how to work with a keyboard. He hadn’t expected that because from what he’s heard the Dalish they are supposed to be against the modern technology. What a day of learning new things.  
  
Eventually the elf removes her hands from the keyboard and waves at the security camera “I’m finished.” Due to the security camera’s small size and color that matches the walls it should be hard to spot. This elf is quite observant.  
  
He gets up from the chair and opens the door to her room. The elf looks at him suspiciously. Of course she does she is in a strange new place and he is another strange human who appeared out of nowhere. “Oh hello,” He smiles, places a hand on his chest and bows a little “I’m Alistair. A junior member of the order tasked to keep an eye on you, answer your questions and archive your now finished introduction.”  
  
The suspiciousness on her face fades away and she smiles. Behind all the sickness caused by the taint she looks pretty. “Oh… Greetings Alistair, Duncan mentioned that you’d come by.”  
  
“Huh, he mentioned me, nothing bad I hope.”  
  
“He didn’t say much. I expected you to be older and with a big beard.”  
  
“Old, grizzled man who towers over all and wields a menacing looking great sword while fighting off daunting horror movie creatures. That is quite the picture… Sorry to disappoint you, but not all of us are like that. Still you are funny, do you know that,” she smiles brightly back to him “Now if you’d turn the laptop towards me so I could archive this thing then that would be just great.”  
  
She pushes the computer Alistair’s way and he gets to typing.  
  
He keeps an eye on her over the edge of the laptop. The elf is looking around in the room. This must be quite the change from what she is used to. “So does everyone here have to write this thing when they come here?”  
  
“Just the recruits. It’s simply something to remember you by when…khkm for the future generations of the order to show that umm… we are people too.” He tries to focus his gaze on the laptop’s screen in the hopes that she let what he said fly over her.  
  
He peeks over the screen again and sees her laying back on the chair ad staring at the ceiling with unamused plastered to her expression. “You know that I’m Dalish doesn’t mean I’m stooped.” Ouch. Did she just call him stooped for accidentally assuming that she might be a little oblivious to his mock up with words before? It also might be that he is imagining things.  
  
Alistair shakes his head vigorously. “No I didn’t mean anything like that!” He takes a deep breath and calms a little. “That went very wrong. Let’s just say it is a tradition and I can’t say anything more than that.”  
  
He looks at the elf, who is still looking up at something on the ceiling. She too takes a deep breath and smiles a little. “You said it yourself that you are here to answer my questions.”  
  
The ´archive´ button appears on the screen. He moves the cruiser on it and klicks. “Finished!” He shuts down the laptop. “Sorry there are some questions that can’t be answered. The big no, no topic is the joining.”  
  
The elf turns to face him “It is about the infection isn’t it. Duncan he said that their order may have the cure on our journey back. I know that the word ´may´ just slipped in there, a onetime mistake if you will.” Her expression is tired and that’s that- no fear or sadness or that cute smile she flashed him before. “It is about that isn’t it? I might not make it?”  
  
“Oh wow you are sharp. At the moment I can’t say that you are wrong or right. Just don’t worry you are in the right place and there’s nothing else to be done now. I know that it isn’t reassuring, but that is all I can say about that.”  
  
She is quiet and now…sad. He didn’t expect her to figure it out. He didn’t and no one from his Joining had. Of course a part of that was due to he’s own stupidity. He should just keep his mouth shut and think before saying anything… before making the poor little Dalish elf even sadder.  
  
Alistair sighs; he really didn’t want to make her sad. “Is there anything else you want to know?”  
  
She sits up and leans on the table. “If I survive then can I ask some questions?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Alright then. If I survive then I’ll come with the questions about this order and you people.”  
  
“WE people? You are going to be one of us, you know.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass. I must be different from the good recruit that you expected.”  
  
“I’m the one who should be sorry… me and my big mouth. To be honest though you are different from what I expected, but in a good way. I think.”  
  
She raises an eyebrow “You think?”  
  
“I tend to think, but don’t tell anyone I have a reputation to keep.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me, but I believe it’s not safe from anyone who manages to view the video feed from the security camera in that corner of the wall over there.”  
  
“You are right, I have to deal with it as soon as possible, but then they might not see it if no reason for it is given. There’s hoping.”  
  
She yawns “You are a strange human.”  
  
“You’re not the first to tell me that.”  
  
She raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She seems to bare genuine expressions that all have the sickly tiredness to tem. By the Maker it must be hard on her. He wishes he could do anything for her at the moment to make her feel better because those moments might as well be her last.  
  
She stretches herself like a cat after a nap and lay back on the chair. “Tell me Alistair can I take a nap until the joining thing is ready?” That could be good for her health and if it is good for health then it could possibly mean that she could have better chances of not dying during the joining. That is his guess anyway.  
  
“I guess that there would be no harm in that.”  
  
“Great! I’m exhausted. ”She gets up from the chair and makes her way to the bed. She lays down hurdles herself in a ball and pulls the grey blanket over her. Her eyes are already closed.  
  
“Then I believe you would want some privacy, b…”  
  
She cuts him off. “Could you stay here?” Alistair is surprised. She explains “It’s that I’m not used to being alone. In the clan there was always someone near and there we didn’t sleep in rooms with gleaming grey walls and shining metal furniture.” He looks at the sick and tired elf. She seems so fragile, so defenseless and he feels like he is supposed to be there for her- to defend, to watch out. He genuinely wants to protect the poor would-be warden.  
  
She opens her eyes to look at him and says in her now sleepy voice: “Please.”  
  
She is just out of this world adorable while sleepy. Now he hopes even more that this precious being makes it through alive. “That would be no trouble; I was supposed to keep an eye on you.”  
  
The elf nuzzles her nose in the pillow and smiles, kind of like a teeny tiny kitten. “My name is Nelora by the way.”  
  
“So that was it, sorry I had forgotten from the report and I was too embarrassed to ask after our chat.”  
  
Mmmhmm…” Her voice is sleepy, he doubts that she heard him, but he doesn’t mind. Even kittens need their rest.  
  
“Sleep tight, Nelora,” he sighs “Because your dreams will never be the same again.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the maker is this an update?   
> \- Yes it is, unexpected isn't it and it will be updated again in a long, like very very long, while.


End file.
